


Soft Mouth

by neveryourboy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveryourboy/pseuds/neveryourboy
Summary: Buck has a soft mouth, and Eddie knows that for a fact. Eddie is really, really creeped out that he knows that for a fact. It’s not like he’s touched it or anything. [set during Episode 1 angst]





	Soft Mouth

Buck has a soft mouth, and Eddie knows that for a fact.

Eddie is really,  _really_  creeped out that he knows that for a fact.

It’s not like he’s touched it or anything, or been looking too much; he hasn’t noticed in a gay way, just a normal notice-things-about-your-colleagues sort of way. He’s noticed, in the same way he noticed that Chimney had, uh, black hair, right, and that Hen has small hands. Or maybe not so small, Eddie can’t really remember, but whatever, that’s not the point. He’s just noticed, that’s all.

It’s just that Buck is such a tough guy, full of hard muscle and a don’t-care alpha attitude and Eddie thinks that his mouth doesn’t really fit in. Not that he spends a lot of time thinking about it (even though he has, a little, but not in  _that_  way, not in the way that would make everyone right about him, not in the way that would make his brothers laugh themselves sick if they knew).

 _Buck_  would probably laugh himself sick if he knew that Eddie was thinking about his mouth. Or beat him up, Eddie isn’t sure which. Doesn't know the guy that well. Except that he's been really mean to him since day one for no apparent reason. None of this matters though, because Eddie isn’t thinking about it like that. He’s not gay.

He reminds himself of this when Buck corners him in the locker room one day when no one else is around, obviously pissed off.  
  
“Dude, what the hell,” he says, glaring at Eddie, and Eddie looks back, confused and a little freaked out because Buck is really, really close, like all in Eddie’s face, and Eddie doesn’t want to have to explain to his colleagues how he got a black eye when he accidentally got  _too_  close to Buck.  
  
“What?” Eddie manages, and then he winces because it comes out as a squeak.  
  
“You’ve been staring at me for like two days,” Buck growls. “So what is it, Diaz? Did I piss you off?”

Eddie tries to form an answer because he knows Buck is expecting one, but he can’t because he’s too surprised and because they’re standing so close that he can feel Buck’s breath and then he’s thinking about Buck’s  _damn mouth_  again and he can’t help but look down at it. Buck frowns as he follows Eddie’s eyes, and then he smirks suddenly.  
  
“Dude, seriously?” he says, and then he dips his head down and his lips crash into Eddie’s.

Eddie’s eyes widen for a just a second and then he closes them and starts to kiss back. The kiss is going on and they're going to be late for rounds but Eddie doesn’t care because Buck’s lips are parting and his tongue is slipping into Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie is embarrassed to hear himself moan, just a little. His hands are on Buck’s back now, reaching down to grope his ass and it feels like heaven, but then Buck is pulling back, eyes amused and a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
“Seriously, Diaz,” he says again, and then turns to leave, Eddie still staring after him. “Dude,” Buck turns back. “Bobby’ll kick our asses if we’re late.” And then, smirk back in place, he says, “but if you’re good, I’ll let you meet me in the on-call room after.”

Eddie was right, he thinks, as he hurries after. Buck  _does_  have a soft mouth. And Eddie plans to make it his.


End file.
